Erlingo
by Estradas
Summary: A boy like any other lives a normal life with his family. That is, until the day his family is killed for no apparent reason and he has find out why someone is after him and his brother.


Chapter 1 – The Fishing Day!

16th June, 2976, a wonderful spring day; the sun shining had a prideful light, the birds singing in the trees and the plains covered with flowers. In the kingdom of Rohan, the son of Erlinden, a brave knight, and Taminiel, a beautiful lady of Gondor, was born. He was a gorgeous baby, with brown hair, greyish eyes and a great physical constitution. His parents gave him the name of Erlingo and he was the joy of the family.

Gifted with great strength and an unusual potential for arms, his father began to teach him how to fight and to manage weapons and how to ride a horse in an early age. By the age of 7, Erlingo already could mount and ride a horse better than many rohirrim. On the other hand, his mother, who abominated war and fights above all things, taught his son the ways of a bard and most of the recorded history of Middle Earth. Consequently, Erlingo was very skilled with a sword and especially with a spear, but he was a man of peace and was more devoted into writing gaining the dislike of war from his mother, being more skilled with a quill than with a spear.

By the age of 5 Erlingo gained a brother who was named Tamindor. Tamindor had the same well designed face as his brother, like a drawing of Lórien himself, but he had darker hair and deep blue eyes. Erlingo loved his brother, Tamindor above al things, but unlike his brother, Tamindor was a fierce adept of fighting and didn't care much about the ways of bards and spent most of his days sparring with their father or with some friends.

21st March, 2993, the first day of Erlingo's seventeenth spring, a day greatly awaited for months by Erlingo and Tamindor. They had planned to go fishing once spring came and the long winter finally left, and the sun was shining again, up in the sky. They had scheduled to leave home early in the morning and stay all day long, doing their favourite hobby, fishing! Outside the sun was just beginning to show the first rays of light and Tamindor was already in Erlingo's room, kicking him out of his bed.

"Come on! Wake up, it's already morning!"

"Ok, ok! Wait just a sec, it's still early!" Erlingo grumbled, with a sleepy voice, turning to the other side of the bed.

"Hey! I don't care you spent all night partying! You knew we were going fishing today." Tamindor said, teasing, with an evil grin on his face. Erlingo quickly got up and with a surprised look on his face, he yelled:

"What do you know, silly boy?" Tamindor laughed. He walked back to the windows and opened them, letting the sun light enter the dark room and looked at his drowsy brother.

"I knew nothin', but seems like I do know something"

"Come here you brat!" Erlingo quickly got up and chased his brother, who was running downstairs. They entered the kitchen and were stopped by their mother who had an angry face that could scare away any minion of Mordor, or at least Erlingo thought that way.

"You boys are always running around making a mess! It's seven in the morning, sit down and be quiet!" The boys stopped instantaneously as if commanded by a higher spirit.

"Sorry mother." Erlingo said in a low voice and both he and his brother calmly sat down at the table, not saying anything else. As they were eating their breakfast, Erlinden walked in, with his cloths already messed up because of the work on the field that everyday since his retirement of the cavalry he did, working all morning. He gave a soft kiss to his wife hugged his sons.

"So this is the great day, huh? You've been pretty anxious haven't you Tamindor? See if you catch some big fish for us, ok?" Tamindor nodded to his father with the moth full and the eyes shining with excitement. Erlingo laughed. He knew his brother was pretty excited and that he just loved the fishing days he had with Erlingo. Erlingo had been fishing since he was seven and he took it as his relaxation and meditation hobby, and he sure loved the time he spent fishing.

"We will father, we will" Erlingo affirmed while he was getting up. "Come on little brat, you already ate enough." Erlingo gave a kiss to his mother, hugged his father and went outside, waiting for Tamindor. Some moments later Tamindor came rerunning out of the house, his mouth still full. The two brothers mounted their rides, Erlingo his stallion given by his father, Erimbor, and Tamindor hi white little pony, Portalion, and rode to the river which was some miles far.

Back in the porch Erlinden and Taminiel were hugging each other as they watched their sons departing.

"Our sons are going to be two fine young men, don't you think beloved?" Erlinden asked as he caressed his wife's hair. Taminiel hugged his husband closer and replied:

"Yes they are, I couldn't agree more. I just hope they don't get in trouble." Erlinden softly laughed and gave a kiss to his love.

"Oh my love, you are so silly! There is nothing to worry about." Erlinden stated and pointed to a nearby tree. "Look at the birds. See how they are there, happily singing in the trees, listen their songs of joy and tell me if you seriously think something bad will happen today." Taminiel giggled and nestled in her husband arms.

"Yes, you are quite right. Nothing bad will happen today. Now, will we stay here all day long or are going to enjoy our day alone?" Erlinden smiled and gave a kiss of affirmation to his love and took her by the hand towards the house entrance. But as they were walking the birds suddenly stopped singing and flied scared with something making a loud noise. They both turned to see what happened and encountered a sight that made them shiver.


End file.
